


Late

by Icypearls



Series: i'm dating an alien [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Mostly Fluff, a little awkwardness, a oneshot series, i called her sheena, mysterypearl - Freeform, probably be more with this timeline, talk of rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Pearl goes on a date with Mystery Girl





	

Pearl was late. She hadn’t meant to be late, of course. No, in fact, being late was the opposite of what she had wanted, but Amethyst had insisted on bringing her up to date on a few of the finer points of human culture. She stepped into The Big Donut ten minutes late. Her eyes traveled the store, seeing two of Steven’s friends before finally realizing the human she was looking for wasn’t there. She sighed, allowing her shoulders to slouch, and walked to the counter. She might as well buy Steven and Amethyst some donuts while she was there. Sadie was handing her the bag of donuts when the door of the shop opened and a relived sigh was heard. Sadie’s mouth dropped slightly as Pearl turned to look. 

In the doorway stood the one human she had been hoping to see. She stood in the door way with pink hair, dazzling green eyes, in a tanktop with ripped jeans, and a smile that made Pearl’s knees weak. Relief flooded through Pearl as she took a step forward. “Sheena!”

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” Sheena said, walking forward to meet Pearl. They stood in front of the coffee pot. Sheena took a deep breath, and another, her hand on the counter for support. “My bike broke down and I tried to call you but some kid answered your phone. I got here as quickly as I could.” 

“Why don’t we sit?” Pearl asked, gesturing to the tables outside. Sheena nodded, following closely behind as Pearl led the way. They made it to the table, where Pearl pulled out a chair for Sheena before sitting herself. “Where did your bike brake down at? I am handy with mechanical things, I could probably fix it for you.” 

Sheena blinked at her. Despite Amethyst insisting that she change her clothes or wear human ones, Pearl hadn’t. She was in her usual outfit: a high necked blue tank top with a ribbon tied into a bow on the back, yellow shorts, pink socks, and blue flats. And while she didn’t look weak, exactly, she didn’t scream of muscle power. “I can just take it to a shop, honestly, it isn’t a problem. If I can’t fix it then I’ll help you take it to the shop.”

“Alright.” Sheena shrugged. “So, those for us?” She gestured to the bag of donuts. 

“Oh, well, no. I was late, myself, and thought you had grown tired of waiting, so I had bought them for Steven, but…well, he is out with his father right now anyway.” Pearl pushed the bag toward Sheena. “You need a drink as well, right? It’s food and drink. You were having coffee before, I think. Is that what you want now?” Pearl stood and was making her way to the door.

Sheena smiled, catching Pearls arm as she walked past. “Nah, I’m good. I don’t need a drink right now.”

Pearl’s eyebrows creased in concern. “Are you certain? You just walked here from where your bike broke down.”

“I’m fine, Pearl. I promise. Let’s just talk, yeah?”

Pearl nodded. “Okay.” She walked back over and sat, clasping her hands together. She straightened her shoulders and leaned forward, looking almost expectant.

“Okay. Why did a kid answer your phone? He seemed to know who you were, but…”

Pearl smiled. “Oh, that was Steven. The phone is his. I don’t actually have one, you see, so I’ve simply been borrowing his. I may have to get my own, soon, though.” Pearl frowned. “He was upset that I had started talking to Connie on it.”

“Right.” Sheena reached for the bag of donuts, taking one out. “Okay,” Shenna said, leaning forward. “How about a hard question? What is your biggest regret?” She took a bite of the donut, looking at Pearl.

“My biggest regret. That…is hard, you’re right.” Thoughts flashed through her mind. Letting Steven fall, yelling at Steven, blaming Steven, fighting with Rose, not talking to Rose about Greg or her feelings, her actions toward Greg after Steven was born, thousands of years’ worth of small mistakes that seemed to constantly add up, tricking Garnet into fusing with her, fracturing her relationship with Amethyst, leading Connie in to what the others deemed as an unhealthy path in her sword training, Bismuth, the rubies, _Lapis_ …her thoughts swirled. 

Sheena swallowed her bite of donut and touched Pearls hand. “Hey, if that’s too personal, it’s okay. Don’t answer it, we’ll do something lighter.”

“There are just so many things I regret. A lot of things I could have done differently.” She looked up, nodding. “Perhaps we can save that question for later. It involves a lot of explanation.”

“Hey, I’m sorry.” Sheena sat the donut down. “Why don’t you ask a question?”

“Okay,” Pearl said. “You never gave me a satisfactory answer on how you changed your hair to pink.”

Sheena laughed. “Your hair is pink too, you know. We do it the same way.”

Pearl’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I doubt that. My body is just a projection of light given mass by my gem.”

Sheena smirked. “Yeah, alright, I’ll let you keep that up for a bit. But you know, we’re here now, you don’t have to have a gimmick to keep me interested.”

Pearl opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped by someone shouting her name. “Pearl!” She turned to see Steven running toward her, Greg following at a walking pace behind him. Steven was breathing heavily when he reached the table. “Pearl,” he said. 

“Not too fast, Steven. Remember, catch your breath unless it’s an emergency.” She reached over and patted his back as he took in a few more deep breaths of air. By the time he had fully recuperated, Greg had reached the table. “Now, what is it?”

“I wanted to tell you that you got a phone call, but she’s here now so…” Steven shrugged, smiling. “How’s it going?” 

“Well. Oh! Steven, I bought donuts, here.” She handed him the bag and he immediately took one out before offering the bag to Greg. Pearl looked over at him as well. His mouth was slightly agape and his eyes wide as he looked between Sheena and Pearl. Pearl felt her back tense. His eyes weren’t stars yet, and they did have a friendship now, but it was very fragile, and she was not going to let the past happen again. 

“Hi, I’m Steven.”

“Sheena.”

“Yeah, I know, Pearl’s been talking about you.”

“She talks about you, too.”

“Does she?”

Sheena laughed, pulling Pearl’s attention back. “Sheena, this is Steven, and this is Greg, Steven’s father.” 

Pearl watched as Sheena looked between her and Greg. “Interesting.”

“Pearl, dad and I are going to funland, but we bought Peridot these shoes so she can ride the rides now, so I’m going to get her first. Do you guys want to come?” Steven smiled at her, so hopeful.

It almost hurt to turn him down. She glanced at Greg. “Not today.”

His shoulders slumped a little and he bowed his head. “Okay.”

“I’m sure Amethyst will. Garnet might as well.”

Greg cleared his throat, finally having found his voice. “Come on, Stebo, let’s go before it closes.”

Steven wrapped his arms around Pearl quickly before picking up the bag with the rest of the donuts and running toward the beach. Pearl and Sheena watched them leave in silence. Once the two were far enough away, Sheena turned back to Pearl. “So, that was your ex?”

Pearl blinked? “What? Gr-Greg?” She tittered a little. “Stars, no. He’s Steven’s father.”

Sheena nodded. “Isn’t Steven your son?”

“Steven is Rose’s son.” Pearl laced her fingers together again. “Rose is gone, though, so we help with Steven.”

Sheena nodded, leaning forward a little. “Oh, I’m sorry. Was she family?”

Pearl’s eyes were wide. “Rose was my...” She couldn’t say Rose was her everything. Rose had been what she lived for, what she fought for, what she stayed for, the reason she had done so, so many things. Pearl couldn’t say that to Sheena, though. All the research she had done on modern human dating said talking about past loves was not to be done, especially on the first date. Rose was…” What else could she say about Rose, though. “Before Greg, we were together. During Greg, too, I think. I loved her.”

Sheena was quiet for a long moment. Pearl looked up from her hands to see an unreadable expression on Sheena’s face. “So,” Sheena said, taking a deep breath. “You help him with his son, even though he and your girlfriend were together?”

“Steven is Rose’s son, too. I made a vow to her, to take care of Steven and teach him. We all did, I think. He is such a wonderful boy.” Pearl smiled. “He’s a lot like his mother, but he is so much his own person.” Pearl sighed, resting her face in her hands. “I’m sorry. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go.”

Pearl dropped her hands at the slight tug Sheena gave. “Hey, it’s okay. Family is family. I get it. They can’t all be the one mom and one dad and kids. Heck, I doubt most are.” Sheena smiled, putting her hand in Pearl’s. “Maybe one day I can meet all the crazy people that make up your family.”

“My…family. Yes.” Pearl nodded. She took a breath to calm her emotions. “So, where did your bike brake down, again? We can talk more as we walk toward it.”

“It’s this way, c’mon.” Sheena led the way, Pearl following just a half-step behind.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to have something for the new year (that the stars above it's 2017) and this seemed appropriate. a new beginning for everyone. Still, I'd love to know what your thoughts are, so leave a comment if you will!


End file.
